A Hunter will watch over You
by JibberingThoughtsOfFle
Summary: Sevin: Kevin is sick and Sam takes care of him. Expanded from an initial prompt on Tumblr.


**A/N: I wrote the first bit as a prompt filler on Tumblr, then though 'Why not' and continued it. From both Sam and Kevin's POV - page break indicates when it switches. I'm also ignoring all the crappiness that has happened in the show recently and pretend the boys are still relatively happy.**

* * *

"Kev? Kev you here?" Sam calls through the boat. He's left Dean to go and park the Impala somewhere safe. Kevin hasn't called them, but they are in the area and thought they ought to bring him some food supplies, as well as a couple of DVDs Dean insists on. He hears a groan from the bedroom and he quickly rushes through, abandoning the food they've brought Kevin on the table.

Kevin is wrapped up in his sheet, thrashing wildly from side to side. Sam looks on horrified for a few moments before snapping out of his daze. He rushes towards the bed and tries to calm Kevin down. "Hey hey hey… Kev it's me, it's Sam, shhhhhh."

Kevin's face is twisted in pain and sweat trickles down his forehead. Sam reaches forward and brushes some of the damp hair away from his eyes, Kevin's temperature is sky high and he leans into Sam's cool hand. Sam whips the sheets from Kevin's body and runs through to the bathroom. He wets a towel and returns to Kevin, pressing the damp cloth to the young man's forehead. "Shhh it's ok, just a fever." Kevin has stopped thrashing, but his breath is still ragged and coming in short shallow bursts. Sam runs an hand soothingly along his arm, and moves the towel softly over his cheeks and neck.

"Thanks… Sam." Kevin sounds exhausted. He tries opening his eyes, but blinks painfully at the light.

"It's ok, where do you keep your painkillers?"

"K-k-kitchen" Kevin swallows.

"OK, I'll be back in a sec, here…" Sam lifts Kevin's hand slowly until it's resting over the towel on his head. "Be right back."

"'Kay…"

As Sam is getting the aspirin and a glass of water, Dean comes crashing through the door. "Hey Sammy what's…." He sees the bottle of pills in Sam's hand and rushes to Kevin's door. "Shit! Is he ok?"

Sam pushes past Dean gently, returning to Kevin's bed-side. "Just a fever I think, hey Kev, come on sit up for me." Sam helps Kevin move on the bed and supports his back so that he can take the pills and drink the water. "I think someone should stay here with him though." He looks at Dean. Dean nods.

"Of course, I think I can finish this case alone, salt and burn right?"

Sam laughs. "Right, simple." Dean grins at him. "Thanks."

"Hey no problem, I'll call you when I'm done. I'll be back at the motel tonight. You gonna stay here with the Kid?"

"He's not a 'kid' Dean… and yeah, probably, if you don't mind?" Dean shakes his head, he's bewildered that Sam would even ask. "OK. Just be careful yeah?"

"Sammy I'm always careful!" Dean winks and is gone. Sam returns his attention to the prophet sat on the bed. Kevin's brown eyes are wide.

"Here, you need to finish this." Sam says gesturing at the water.

"And you should go with him." Kevin says, deadpan. "I know you two, you always do that stuff together. What if he gets hurt? You'd never forgive yourself Sam!" Kevin's voice is soft, and Sam knows that he only half means what he says.

"Well someone needs to take care of you." He smiles, and ruffles Kevin's hair gently.

Kevin curls his knees up, trying to make himself smaller. "I… um… I'm feeling a lot better actually. You can probably leave…"

"Hah! Not a chance." Sam says sternly. "No arguing mister. Dean is a big boy; he can look after himself for one lousy hunt. You however, are in need of some decent rest and sleep. I know that if I leave you you'll return to that bloody Tablet, even in the state you're in. So I'm not going anywhere, other than to re-dampen this towel." He stands, and takes Kevin's empty glass and now warm towel. Kevin watches him leave, mouth open slightly in a silent protest.

He returns with a fresh towel and a full glass of water. He makes Kevin drink half the glass before setting it down on the table. "Come on, lie down and get some sleep now. Do you have a thinner sheet than the one I took?" Kevin nods and points towards the closet on the other side of the room. Sam stands and moves over. When he opens it up he riffles through the various shirts and pants to get to the pile of bed sheets underneath. His heart sinks slightly as he notices all the tears and marks littering most of Kevin's clothes. He turns back round and makes his way back over to the bed. "We need to get you some new clothes dude…" He stops when he realises Kevin is breathing softly and evenly. He's lying on his back in just his boxers and a cotton shirt. The white towel on his forehead stands out against his dark skin.

Sam sighs at the sight. Kevin looks so small, so innocent. His heart lurches when he thinks about all Kevin has sacrificed for them, and in so little time. He hopes that when all of this is over, Kevin will be able to return to a normal life and forget about them. Well, not completely forget about them. Sam would not blame Kevin if he chooses to block both the Winchesters from his life forever, as soon as possible, but part of him wants to see Kevin as he makes his way through life. He smiles sadly; Kevin is an amazing person, he's so intelligent and caring, and selfless and he deserves a happy life, a normal life. Sam has often wished it for himself, but he doubts that that will ever be possible, so the next best thing would be to see someone like Kevin, young and wide-eyed, get that. He imagines Kevin playing with his children on the swings, playing his cello in front of a fire, wearing a suit and kissing a lucky woman goodbye as he heads out to work each morning.

He drapes the sheet over Kevin's small frame and without thinking, plants a small kiss onto his cheek. He stands back when he realises what he just did, silently chastising himself. What was he thinking?

When he looks back down at Kevin however, the prophet's lips have twitched up into a sleepy smile. He stirs slightly and then whispers, "Sam?"

Sam fights the panic, and sits down next to Kevin. "Yeah, I'm here."

Kevin's hand reaches out and finds Sam's. He clutches it and squeezes lightly. "Thank you. For…for taking care of me."

Sam squeezes back. "You're welcome."

* * *

Kevin awakes to a crashing sound, originating from the Kitchen. He opens his eyes, suddenly very alert. "Shit shit shit!" He relaxes into the bed again, it is just Sam. He smiles and tries to sit up. His head flares into life and reminds him that he is still ill. He groans loudly and presses a clammy hand to his feverish head. "Sam?" He croaks, his throat is uncomfortably dry. He glances to the bedside table, the glass of water from the night before is still there. He sips at it, the liquid is warm but it soothes his throat and he sighs.

There is suddenly a large presence at the door. "Hey Kev, good to see you up. I hope I didn't wake you just then though? You need to sort out your cupboards man, that stack of pots almost killed me."

Kevin laughs. "You've faced worse things Sam, and yeah it did, but don't worry, I'm glad I'm up now, I'm feeling better."

Sam moves forward and cool hands are suddenly cupping and stroking Kevin's face. He sighs at the cool contact and when he opens his eyes Sam's expression is that of a concerned mother. "You've still got a temperature. You aint leaving this bed mister, and that's an order."

"But..."

"No buts. Now I was just about to make us some breakfast, Dean and I brought you some supplies yesterday, so you can take your pick. What do ya want?"

Kevin's stomach grumbles in approval. "Toast? You got any toast?"

Sam smiles "All the choice in the world and you go for toast? Not sure I have the master chef skills to do that y'know?"

"Shut up, I like things simple, plus I don't want too much, I'm hungry but I also feel like I could throw up at any second, and my throat may as well be lined with razor blades. Toast will be plenty." Kevin's stomach gives another hum and he feels his tongue subconsciously dart over his lips at the thought of food, any food.

"Fine, coming right up!" Kevin shoves his bed sheet to one side and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. "Woah. What did I say about staying in bed?"

"I need the bathroom." Kevin says deadpan. He tries not to laugh at Sam's uncomfortable expression.

"Oh...uh yeah. Of course, sorry."

When Kevin re-emerges from the bathroom, Sam's busy buttering four recently popped slices of toast with one hand, and stirring a steaming mug with the other. He observes him silently for a while, leaning on the door. He's never seen Sam like this. His clothing still screams 'Hunter!' but his manner is softer, and he looks at home as he moves around the small kitchen. As he places the butter back into the fridge, Kevin shuffles forward to take one of the plates from him.

"Thanks Sam." He scowls slightly though when Sam offers him a fresh glass of water. "Don't suppose you've made any coffee?"

Sam smirks. "Nope, well not for you. Another thing to add to the list of things you're not allowed to do today; drink any caffeine."

"I'm not sure you want to see me without coffee, I can get very crabby."

"I've faced worse things." Sam says with a cheeky wink. Kevin can't help but laugh. "Here, take these though, and when you need some more come to me, I'm not leaving the bottle around for you to overdose."

Kevin sighs and necks the pills. "So little trust."

"Just want to make sure you're ok." Sam says quietly. "Come on, let's eat, I'm starving." They sit at the cluttered table and eat their breakfast. Kevin forces himself to eat slowly, and let the food digest properly, Sam's trying to do the same it seems, and they end up finishing at roughly the same time.

Sam starts to protest when Kevin helps with the washing up, but Kevin is stubborn and grabs the kitchen towel to dry the plates and pots that Sam has finished washing, most of them have a couple of day's worth of grime to scrape off. "You honestly can't make me sit in bed all day Sam, I'll be bored out of my mind. Besides, you need to get back to Dean, make sure he sorted that hunt out ok."

"I should've known you'd be awkward to look after, I have met your mother after all." Kevin punches Sam's arm lightly. Sam laughs and rubs the spot with a fake pout, though knowing him he hardly felt the hit. "Dean called me last night anyway. He has sorted it out no problems, so no more vengeful spirit nonsense around the area. He feels like a few days relaxing now though. We've been on the road for a few weeks non-stop, so I think he's glad for the excuse to chill. Sorry dude, you're stuck with me until I'm certain you're better."

Despite himself, Kevin feels a swell of joy that he's going to spend some more time with Sam. He enjoys his company, and wants to get to know him a bit more, which he can't do during the fleeting visits the brothers give him normally. It's a shame that it's illness that's brought upon this opportunity, but Kevin's not going to let it go to waste.

* * *

Once they've finished the washing up, Sam insists that Kevin goes back to bed to rest. The prophet grumbles slightly but obeys. Sam prepares a fresh towel to put on Kevin's forehead and takes through to Kevin's room the DVDs Dean bought for him yesterday, as well as his own laptop. He flings the pile gently onto the bed, beside where Kevin is already sat, and then leans forward to press the towel firmly into Kevin's face. The young man grimaces and Sam can't help but giggle. Kevin looks almost adorable when he's grumpy.

"Come on," Sam gestures to the DVD boxes, "take your pick while I get the laptop set up. You have a power outlet in here right? I forgot to charge it before we left the motel yesterday." Kevin shrugs, and Sam rolls his eyes. He kneels on the floor searching the walls until he finds a grimy outlet. He pushes the plug in and connects it to his laptop, checking that the lead reaches the bed.

As Sam is switching the computer on he hears Kevin sigh behind him. He looks around and Kevin is holding up four of the five DVDs in a make shift fan. "Do you think Dean is trying to hint at something here?" Sam scrunches his eyebrows and looks closer.

He sees that Kevin is holding up the first four of the 'Die Hard' films and suddenly bursts into a fit of giggles. "Oh my God! Well you only have yourself to blame dude. You shouldn't have told him you didn't know who Bruce Willis was. I think he may have taken it personally. What's the other DVD?"

"Err...Porn." Kevin says. His nose and mouth twitch to one side and Sam sees he doesn't know whether to laugh or throw up.

"Right..." Sam curses Dean under his breath. "So not that one then." He tries to laugh off the awkwardness by batting the offending DVD off the side of the bed.

"No thanks." Kevin agrees. He holds up one of the remaining DVDs, "Best start at the beginning then huh?" He chuckles, and then tosses the first DVD to Sam.

Sam catches it and smirks. He inserts the disk and sets the laptop at the end of the bed. He moves back and scoots in next to Kevin. "Hey, move over a bit will you? Can you see the screen alright?"

Kevin nods, it's a snug fit with the two of them on Kevin's small bed. They manage it, even though their sides are firmly pressed together and Sam is aware of every single move the prophet makes. He moves the pillow from behind his back so that it is completely behind Kevin instead, and he feels Kevin relax beside him. It may be cramped, but it's not unbearable, and they watch the film in a comfortable silence.

Towards the end, Sam feels a weight press down on his shoulder. He turns slightly and finds Kevin's head has tilted sideways. The prophet seems to have dozed off. Sam stifles a giggle at the cute sight. "Obviously not gonna be a 'Die Hard' Bruce Willis fan hey Kev? Dean'll be so disappointed." He mutters to himself.

He's surprised when the head nudges him slightly and Kevin murmurs back sleepily. "Shurrup man. It's all right, I mean, it's not _terrible_, but I'm sick remember? And thanks to you I'm also coffee deprived."

"Nawwwwwww you poor thing." Sam teases and lifts his hand to ruffle Kevin's soft black hair playfully.

"Gerrof Sam!" Kevin scowls. He lifts himself away from Sam's shoulder and pushes him away. Caught unawares, Sam looses his balance on the edge of the bed and almost falls out. His arm shoots out instinctively though, and he manages to catch himself half way to the floor, his lower back and legs still on the mattress.

"Shit! Sam I'm sorry, are you ok?" Sam shrugs it off and almost effortlessly pushes himself back up onto the bed fully.

"Yeah I'm fine. You're stronger than you look Kev." He smirks and pats his hands to remove the dust he collected from the carpet. "Aww man!" He gestures towards his laptop. "You made me miss the best bit!"

Kevin rolls his eyes and sits back down to watch the film. "Don't worry, I'll bring you up to speed: Something went 'BOOM' and now one of the bad guys is dead as a result. Et VOILA!"

"Oh, very funny!" Sam remarks. "This one is the best of all the Die Hard films in the series so far. If you don't like this then there's no hope for you I'm afraid."

Kevin shrugs, and his arms are crossed loosely over his chest. "'S'all right I suppose. Out of every action film I've been made to sit through, it's probably one of the few I could bare to watch again."

Sam sighs exasperatedly. "It's ok, I'm not a huge fan of action movies either actually."

Kevin turns his head and raises a surprised eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, they're _ok_ I guess, but they're always predictable. Plus the bad guys always have terrible aim; I mean in all that gunfire in some of these films you'd expect at least _one _bullet to hit home. Dean watches them mainly for the fast car chases, but all I can think about is how much it would cost in damages to the buildings and other citizens' cars that they trash throughout the scene."

There is a brief moment of silence. Sam turns and catches Kevin's gaze, he's trying not to laugh. He breaks and tilts his head back as he chortles. He clutches his head painfully, pressing the towel in firmly and wipes a tear from the corner of his eye. "Thank God for that - I thought I was the only one!" Sam smiles and makes Kevin drink some water.

Afterwards they both settle down to watch the last few minutes of the film. Before long Sam can feel Kevin's head loll dangerously close to his shoulder again. He sighs and shuffles slightly on the bed so that he can stretch his arm over and wrap it snugly around Kevin's shoulders. He pulls his arm in and Kevin's cheek sinks into the upper part of Sam's chest.

Once again the Prophet's breathing deepens and becomes more and more even. Sam assumes he's asleep so is slightly startled when the prophet speaks against his chest groggily. "I won't tell Dean if you don't tell Dean." His voice is muffled slightly by Sam's shirt, and Sam wonders if he misheard Kevin. He's asleep before Sam can ask him to repeat it though, so Sam thinks about it quietly to himself. Had Kevin been referring to the action films chat, or to the fact that they were now sort of cuddling? Perhaps it had been both.

Sam sighs and rests his cheek on top of Kevin's head, squeezing his arm lightly. What was he doing?

* * *

Kevin slowly wakes up and turns over in the empty bed. He glances at his alarm clock and figures out he's only been asleep for about an hour, however Sam and the laptop are no longer with him. He sits up and rubs his eyes. His head still hurts but the soreness in his throat has faded, and his thoughts and movements no longer feel as sluggish. He's not completely recovered, but it seems the sleep has done him the world of good. He moves the sheets and decides to find out what his guardian hunter is up to.

He reaches the doorway and stops. He can hear sounds coming from the other side of the metal door, which is not quite fully shut. As quietly as possible, he nudges the door open and peers through. Sam is bustling around the kitchen, his sleeves rolled up, apparently searching for tools. He appears to be preparing some food. Kevin smiles as he realises that the noise he can hear is Sam _singing_. He presses his ear to the gap and listens intently in order to decipher the song. It takes him a while to figure it out, but he realises that it's Status Quo "Rockin' All Over the World". Sam isn't singing particularly loudly, but Kevin still flinches involuntarily every time he goes off key - which is a lot. In fact, the sounds remind him that he hasn't taken any painkillers in several hours.

Kevin bursts into the room, and Sam spins around startled. "Hey pop sensation! Mind the windows will ya? They're only single pane."

Sam grins. "Shut up. Like you don't sing when you're distracted?"

Kevin shrugs. "At least I'm not a threat to any bats in the neighbourhood." Sam flicks a pepper core in his direction, which Kevin barely manages to dodge.

"Watch it!" Sam flourishes a large knife in Kevin's direction. "I'm preparing you some homemade soup here! Don't make me throw it away, or add something extra that won't be so good for you."

Kevin blushes slightly. "Oh, that's nice of you. You really don't have to."

"Don't be silly. I'm starving too, and what else are we supposed to do? I refuse to let you anywhere near that Tablet or anything else that involves any kind of work, and watching DVDs didn't exactly strike gold with you."

Kevin scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. "I dunno... I didn't mind it that much. The ending was good." It was Sam's turn to blush. He knew that Kevin was not talking about the film. He turns back to chopping up some onions and avoids Kevin's eyes. Kevin watches him thoughtfully, and he feels a flutter in his stomach.

Sam tries to change the subject. "I... uh... I think this is gonna take some time. Maybe an hour? Why don't you get a shower or something? It'll help clear your sinuses a bit more and ease some tension. Though I have to say, you're looking a lot better than you were last night."

Kevin presses a hand to his forehead, still warm but not burning. "Thanks, and yeah I think I will. Can I get some aspirin first though, just to take the edge off?"

"Sure." Sam removes the bottle of pills from his jeans pocket and chucks them to Kevin. Kevin wasn't expecting them and misses the catch. Sam giggles affectionately. "Sorry, should have warned you."

"You should be." Kevin grumbles, but he gives Sam a small smirk to show he's joking. He swallows the pills and then heads to the bathroom.

Sam's right, the shower is blissful. Kevin uses up all the hot water and his slightly disappointed when he has to leave again. Once he's dried himself of he reaches for his clothes. Shit. He didn't bring a fresh set into the bathroom with him. He glances at the pile of dirty, sweaty clothes on the floor and scowls. There's no way he's putting _those_ back on. Sighing and taking a deep breath, he wraps a towel around his waist and exits the bathroom.

Sam's stood with his back facing Kevin. He's stirring a pot on the hob and the smell of vegetable soup has filled the room. Kevin breathes in heavily and sighs. His stomach rumbles slightly.

"Took your time, I was about to send for a search part..." Sam turns, and is shocked into silence when his eyes hit Kevin's almost bare body. He takes a moment to shake himself out of his paralysis and coughs. "Uhh... be about ten minutes. That ok?"

"Uhh... sure, just let me get dressed." Kevin rushes to his room and practically slams his door behind him. Well _that_ had been awkward. He feels an odd stirring in his stomach again, and tries to pass it off as hunger.

He quickly pulls on some dry clothes and returns in time for Sam to start dishing out the soup. He after pouring them each a generous helping, Sam tips the rest into a plastic container, which he covers and then puts in the fridge.

"I'm sorry I made so much, but it should do you for another couple of days." Sam says, taking his bowl and leaning against the counter.

"Thanks, it's delicious by the way." Kevin blows on the hot liquid before shoving more into his mouth. The broth is perfectly seasoned and Kevin's taste buds rejoice at the rare occasion of eating proper food.

Sam laughs off the compliment. "It's easy to make, and filling. You just use whatever you have in, makes it slightly different every time."

"I see. I may have to experiment. Though I think Garth's supply trips of 'beans and bananas' would _not_ make for a very interesting soup."

Sam sniggers. "Oh I dunno, that does sound interesting. Maybe not _tasty_, but definitely different."

"Oh yeah? Next time you come over I'll make that for you. Guest has first taste after all – and I'd rather you than me."

"You wouldn't dare."

"True… but I could always pass the idea onto Dean. I'm sure he would risk it." Kevin winks and Sam scowls.

"I worry about his influence on you sometimes."

"Oh and I suppose you're the _perfect_ role-model then?"

"Compared to Dean?" Sam feigns thinking "Yeah." He nods.

They continue bouncing off each other's banter, even after their bowls are long empty. Kevin hasn't laughed so much, or so genuinely in ages, even before he found out he was a prophet. It amazes him that he can get along so easily with Sam. Their age difference has never seemed to be a barrier between them, Sam's always treated him with the same respect and consideration he would with anyone older, and Kevin's always appreciated that. He actually has to remind himself of how _young_ Sam actually is, he sometimes talks and acts with the maturity and experience of someone ten or twenty years his age. Now however, sat eating soup and teasing Kevin, Sam looks young, he looks relaxed, and it pleases Kevin that it's partly his own company that's caused that.

* * *

Sam yawns. He puts his now empty bowl in the sink and starts making himself another cup of coffee. He hadn't slept at all the previous night. He is used to having to occasionally go a couple of days without sleep, but he hates doing it.

He'd called Dean earlier whilst Kevin had been napping. He's decided to spend another night here to make certain Kevin is fully recovered, and thought he ought to check in with his brother. Dean had been fine with it, he'd even sounded quite happy at his little brother not being around for another night. Sam can only speculate what that probably means.

It is still only late afternoon, but he can feel himself starting to flag, even with all the coffee he'd been drinking. He won't last another night without sleep. He wishes Kevin had a sofa or something on the boat, he's not looking forward to lying on the hard, dusty ground.

"So...?" Kevin asks quietly. He's sipping from another glass of water and eyeing Sam's coffee jealously. "Want to play a game of cards?"

"You have a pack?" Sam asks, surprised.

Kevin grins. "Of course. I used to want to be a magician," he blushes slightly and moves on quickly, "so I had loads of random decks lying around from practicing tricks. Channing was a really good poker player, and when she found the packs she made it her mission to teach me how to play. I'm not great but I know a couple of games."

"Cool." Sam says, he's honestly quite interested in the magician thing. "It's one of the ways Dean and I pick up a few extra bucks on the move, so I'm pretty good too."

They move through into the bedroom and sit cross legged on the bed facing each other. Kevin gets the cards and shuffles them before dealing them out. They play several different games and take it in turns to shuffle and deal. They don't play for money, and Sam helps Kevin out by offering tips and tricks. He picks up that Kevin scratches his neck when he's bluffing, and warns him that he's got a tell. Kevin starts to take guesses as to what Sam's own tell could be. Sam knows he has a habit of touching his lips when he's god a good hand, and occasionally does it when he hasn't to throw Kevin off. It's all very relaxed and several hours slide by quickly.

Sam can't hold in his curiosity any more. "So... still know any magician tricks?"

Kevin sighs. "Damn, I was hoping you'd forgotten I said that."

"Not a chance." Sam grins. "But don't worry, I think it's cool. Everyone has dreams when they're smaller. I wanted to be an astronaut."

"Really?" Kevin asks. "Didn't know they did moose sized space suits."

"Ouch." Sam clutches at his chest melodramatically. "Way to damage a guys confidence Kevin."

"Sorry, couldn't help it. What trick do you wanna see then?"

Sam thinks for a second. "I dunno. Any. I can never figure them out anyway."

Kevin goes through a few simple tricks that he remembers with the cards. Each time Sam is amazed at the result. When he's finished Kevin does a pretend bow, and Sam claps jokingly.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Must've been quite a hobby growing up."

Kevin shrugs, he reshuffles the cards and slides them back into their box. "It was I suppose. Got in the way of 'real' studying though, so it's been a while since I practiced. I'm pleased you enjoyed them though."

"You should go back to it when all this is over. It's not a crime to have a hobby that you love." Sam says.

Kevin returns a sad smile. "'When' it's over? Not 'if'?"

Sam swallows. "Definitely 'when'. I'll make sure of that. I promise." Kevin's smile brightens slightly. Then he yawns. "Right, bed for you mister. Dean is coming to get me tomorrow by the way. I know you're pretty much better now, but I want to be certain before I go tomorrow." Sam pats Kevin's knee, get's up off the bed and starts heading towards the door. He turns, Kevin hasn't moved from his spot on the bed. "Something wrong?"

Kevin looks at Sam, his eyes are serious. "When was the last time you slept Sam?"

Sam shrugs. "The night before last. I'm fine Kevin, I was planning on sleeping on the floor out here."

Kevin suddenly jumps off the bed, and rushes over so that he is stood next to Sam. He reaches forward and shuts the bedroom door. Sam looks at him bewildered. "You are NOT sleeping on that floor Sam Winchester." Kevin says sternly, and then points to his bed.

Sam almost laughs. "Come on Kev. I can't take your bed. You need sleep too, and you're the one who's ill."

Kevin ignores him and lightly spins Sam around and pushes him towards the bed. "You're acting like you've never shared a bed before."

"But..."

"No buts; we both fit and we both need some proper sleep. I'm not going to accept any other solution so get in."

Sam sighs and sinks reluctantly onto one side of the bed. Kevin slides in opposite him and pulls the sheet over so that it covers them both. Sam turns onto his sode so that his back is facing Kevin, and he feels Kevin do the same.

"Night Sam." The light flicks off

"Night Kev." Sam listens in the darkness, and he can feel Kevin shuffling slightly next to him. It takes a while but Kevin's breathing finally slows and his body stills; he is asleep. Sam sighs, and then finally drifts off too.

* * *

Kevin stirs awake. His back is warm, but the rest of his body is cool. He feels for the sheet on his body to pull it back up, only to discover it's not there. It's pitch black, and he assumes that the time is currently in the early hours of the morning. He pats the bed next to him, searching for the edge of the sheet. He finds it and tugs on it gently, but it barely budges. He sighs and tugs on it harder. A little more of the sheet comes towards him, but still not enough to cover his body.

"Should've known you'd be a sheet hogger." Kevin grumbles. He reaches for the sidelight and turns it on. A low light seeps into the room and he rolls over to find Sam wrapped up in the cover, his back facing Kevin. Sam is still asleep and is snoring faintly. Kevin considers leaving him and going back to sleep without any covers, but the boat is getting chilly. He nudges Sam's back with his knee and is rewarded with a small grunt. Sam twists on the bed until he's facing Kevin. Kevin takes a moment to appreciate the softness of Sam's features as he's asleep, before remembering his mission and pulls again on the sheet. Sam scrunches his face, he's waking up slightly and Kevin tugs once more on the sheet for emphasis. "Quite stealing the sheet will ya?" He hisses. Sam groans in reply and grabs hold of the sheet.

"It's warm." He mutters sleepily, pulling it back towards himself half-heartedly.

"I know, that's why I'd like some of it."

"Tough, it's mine."

Kevin laughs. "Come on, or I'll kick you out and make you sleep on the floor."

Without warning, Sam shuffles on the bed and a large arm suddenly envelopes Kevin's body. He yelps slightly as he is dragged towards Sam, who pulls him close against his own torso, and then moves the sheet so that it covers them both. "Happy?"

Kevin freezes. His chest is flush against Sam's and he can feel the steady heart beat of the hunter through their shirts. His own heartbeat increases and he tries not to breath in Sam's musty scent. He has to admit though; he's now warm. "I-uh..." A kiss to his forehead silences him, and he suddenly relaxes in Sam's arms. "Yes, I am."

A hand strokes through his hair. "Good. So am I. Now; back to sleep."

When Kevin wakes up again, early morning sunlight is shining through the sigil-covered windows, and he finds beautiful hazel eyes staring at him. "Morning." Sam whispers. Kevin stares back at Sam, and then his eyes start to travel down Sam's face before pausing at his lips, which are dangerously close to his own face. Kevin's 'this probably isn't a good idea' filter hasn't fully woken up yet, so he acts on impulse and leans up, crashing his and Sam's lips together. Sam makes a surprised moan, but his hand quickly finds the back of Kevin's head, and he deepens the kiss hungrily.

When they pull apart, they spend a good few minutes in silence. Sam's still got an arm wrapped around Kevin and his other hand has moved from the back of his head, to the side of his neck. His thumb is lightly stroking across Kevin's cheek as they say absolutely nothing to each other. Kevin finally breaks the silence. "Morning. I'm feeling a lot better today. How are you?" Sam doesn't reply, but grins widely and swoops down for another kiss.

They spend most of the morning in bed. Kevin's never experienced anything so sensual before. They don't have sex, but they explore each other's bodies with their hands and lips. Sam finds a spot behind Kevin's ear that makes his breath hitch when it's kissed, and Kevin finds and memorises all of Sam's scars and current bruises. He could have stayed there forever, just touching and kissing.

Unfortunately, life isn't that kind. A phone call from Dean interrupts their activities. He's going to be there in an hour. Sam reluctantly gets out of bed and starts putting back on his recently removed shirt and jeans. Kevin gets up too. He slides on his own pants and heads into the kitchen to make them breakfast. Halfway through boiling the eggs a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a large chin rests on his shoulder. "Hey." Sam says softly.

Kevin leans back into the embrace and smiles. "Hi. Soft or hard?"

"Well..." Sam teases.

Kevin nudges his foot back to knock against Sam's shin lightly. "Behave. You know what I mean."

Sam laughs. "Soft please. You put the toast on?" He turns his head to kiss Kevin's temple lightly

Kevin nods. "I've also started brewing the coffee. Please let me have some this morning?"

Sam squeezes his arms lightly. "Of course."

They eat breakfast in a comfortable silence. Sam's feet keep nudging Kevin's under the table and he nudges back playfully.

All too soon a beep from the impala brings them back into reality. Sam sighs quietly and grabs his coat. Kevin's heart lurches, but he knows Sam will be back soon. He won't abandon him again. Not now.

* * *

Sam doesn't want to leave, but he knows he must now. He and Dean have got to go and hunt monsters, like they always have done. He presses a kiss to Kevin's cheek before he open's the door. "I'll be back soon Kev. Take care of yourself yeah?"

Kevin nods and smiles sadly. "Yeah Sam, of course. You too."

Sam sighs and cups Kevin's soft cheek in his large hand. Kevin leans into the touch. "I mean it Kev. Look after yourself."

Kevin raises a hand to cover Sam's, and he slowly removes it from his face. Their eyes are locked together. "I know Sam. So do I." Sam blinks back some silly tears and swoops down to claim Kevin's mouth in a quick, firm kiss. He breaks away, turns and leaves the boat without another word.

Dean is waiting for him in the Impala and waves. "Hey Sammy! Our prophet right as rain again?" Sam nods stiffly as he slides into the car next to his cheerful brother. "Good." Dean starts the car and pulls away. "Hey, look; we've got a late check out at the motel today. I thought we should head back for a bit, let you freshen up. Two days on a boat; I bet you're aching for a shower and some fresh clothes. After, we can hit this amazing joint I found yesterday for lunch, it's got the best burgers I've had in months! Then we can finally hit the road this afternoon. Sound good to you?"

Sam can't help but smile at Dean's happy mood. It's not often he sees his brother this content. "Sounds great."

Back at the motel, Sam slides into the shower as Dean packs up the rest of their bags. The hot water glides blissfully over his sore body. Last night had been nice, but sleeping on Kevin's cramped bed had taken its toll on his back this morning. He thinks back to the morning he and Kevin had just shared, their warm bodies pressed together. The memories of soft lips on his body, and the taste of Kevin's skin against his own are still fresh and he lets out an involuntary moan as he scrubs shampoo into his long hair.

He continues to think about Kevin as he rinses away the suds, and he's too happy to worry about the complications the relationship is undoubtedly going to create. Telling Dean is going to be a nightmare, and he tries to push it from his mind. He has no plans of telling his brother just yet, and his thoughts happily return to his prophet.

When he leaves the bathroom, Dean is lying on one of the beds facing Sam. His arms are crossed, his eyebrows are raised and there's a mischievous glint in his green eyes. "What?" Sam asks.

Dean smirks. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking." He waves it off and sits up. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Sam says. He follows Dean out of the room and tries to figure out the meaning behind his brother's odd behaviour.

Dean was right about one thing - these burgers are delicious! Sam is hoofing his way through one when Dean makes his move: "So... You and a Prophet of the Lord huh?" Sam chokes, and Dean leans over to pat his back jokingly.

"W-what? That's ridiculous."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Come on Sammy!" Dean sniggers as he takes an enormous bite of his burger. He continues to talk as he chews on the meal. "We've lived in close quarters for far too long for me to not know when you've scored. Stop kidding yourself." Sam stares at him horrified. Dean just grins evilly. "Come on dude... you were singing in the shower earlier. You always do that the morning after you get some."

Sam's shocked. "I-I do?"

Dean laughs at his brother's expression. "Yep. It's often loud, and _always_ off key. I've thought about complaining a few times, but it's kinda cute, besides you have fine taste in music, thanks to my excellent guidance no less. I almost joined in your Status Quo tribute - nice choice by the way."

Sam's mortified at this information, but tries to shrug it off. "Err... thanks I guess. Wait a minute. So, you're not, you know, mad?"

Dean shuffles slightly in his seat, clearly choosing his next words carefully. His teasing smirk is gone. "No, not really. I mean, I was a bit surprised when I made the connection, and you guys aren't exactly going to have a 'normal' relationship are you? But, I mean, when is _anything _in our lives going to be normal? You deserve some happiness and he's a great Kid... guy... whatever! Plus he knows about the hunting thing, which is a bonus. To be honest Sammy, I wish you both the best of luck."

Sam smiles genuinely. "Thanks Dean, it actually means a lot that you're on board. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Dean waves him off. "Don't mention it, and I wouldn't have told you either, so I sort of automatically forgive you on that part." He swallows his last bit of burger and takes a large swig of his drink. Finally; it's payback time.

"So, did you and Castiel have fun while I was gone?" Dean spits out his drink, and though some of it hits Sam, he laughs.

"Geez, what made you say that Sam?" Dean growls. He's patting his now damp shirt and is obviously trying to avoid Sam's gaze.

Sam shrugs nonchalantly. "You've got your own ways of knowing what goes on in my love life, you really think I don't have a few tricks up my sleeve for you?"

Dean swallows. "Such as?"

"For starters there were condoms in the bathroom trash. Not groundbreaking I know, but it's still quite a conclusive method."

Dean scowls slightly. After a minute or so he narrows his eyes in confusion. "Hang on! How'd you know it was Cas though?!"

Sam smirks - BINGO. "I didn't until just now."

Dean's eyes widen in horror. "Oh you bitch!"

"Jerk." Sam bites back.

They both laugh and finish their meal in silence.

* * *

**A/N: I have a major 'Sam sings in the Shower' head-canon that I can't get rid of - sorry. Hope you liked.**


End file.
